comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Hi, I'm a MARVEL...and I'm Batman
Heroes Batsuit 15.png|No Crossover would be worth mentioning if it lacked the Dark Knight. Batman is the Living Legend; arguably the most well-known hero (Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man are top contenders) Iron Man MARVEL DC Crossover.png|Tony Stark: Iron Man. He replaces Hal Jordan as the arrogant flying hero, but brings all the Stark awesome as well, including Stark Industries being the East Coast Wayne Enterprises. I'm a MARVEL and I'm Captain America.png|Steven Grant Rogers: Captain America; world's first hero. Spidey 851815 2.png|Peter Parker: Spider-Man. He serves as Timothy Drake to Batman. The Incredible Hulk MARVEL DC Crossoververse.png|Doctor Robert Bruce Banner: The Incredible Hulk. Selina Kyle Catwoman.jpg|Selina Kyle: Master thief Catwoman. She and Batman have a tumultuous relationship. Holly Robinson Black Cat.jpg|Holly Robinson: Black Cat. She is Catwoman's Robin, and she has a tumultuous relationship with Spider-Boy-Man. The Outlaws Inspired by the Guardians of the Galaxy movie, and the fact Jason Peter Todd and Peter Jason Quill posses inverted first and middle names; I present my crossover Red Hood and the Outlaws/Guardians of the Galaxy. Weapon XIII Star Knight Disquise 851815.jpg|Jason Peter Todd: The second Robin and Red Hood, he recently left Red Hood and Earth behind. She-Hulk Marvel DC Crossoververse.jpg|Gamora: Sole survivor of of Zen-Whoberi, surgically altered and trained by Darkseid to be a living weapon. She replaces Big Barda. Drax RoninComicCrossover.png|Drax: a Super-Skrull experiment gone horribly horribly right. His name in the Skrull language means "Destroyer" He, like all Skrulls, is completely literal, and does not understand sarcasm or symbolism of any kind. Rocket Raccoon RoninComicCross.png|Rocket: a raccoon that was abducted by the Skrulls and genetically modified as a test to see if life on Earth could be useful. he possess genius level intelligence, the mind of a New Yorker, and a sailor's mouth. I am not Groot RCC.jpg|Meet Groot. he doesn't say much; matter of fact he only says "I am Groot." He comes from a now extinct planet of plant life. He can alter his form by drawing material from plant life on any planet that has it. Villains Lex Luthor MARVEL DC Crossoververse.PNG|Alexander Luthor: An evil combo of Batman and Iron Man. He is not to be underestimated. Ultron (1260).png|Ultron: an Invention of Tony Stark gone mad (or more aptly/poetically: Tony Stark gone mad), later joined Luthor, however he views all humans as inferior. His name was given to him by Stark as a shortening of "the Ultra Automaton" Joker RCC.png|What better villain to counter the Dark Knight than the Joker, the Clown Prince of Chaos? Bane...The answer is Bane. Bane RCC.jpg|Bane: one of Batman's greatest villains, second only to Joker perhaps. He exists to be the most complete fighter in the world, and seeks to achieve this by finding proper challenges. He leads a small group of extremely fanatical and dangerous mercenaries. Other Slade Masterson 851815.png|Slade Masters: Taskmaster, master assassin who was frequently sent to kill targets like Batman, Iron Man, and even the Hulk. He also frequently works with S.H.I.E.L.D. Deathstroke II.jpg|Richard Grayson: Deathstroke, formerly the first Robin and Nightwing. Lost his arm in a fight with TBD, and joined the S.W.O.R.D. to get even. Michael Lane Richmond Copy Bat Ronin Marvel DC cross.png|Michael Lane Richmond (A combination of Michael Lane Washington and Kyle Richmond): The Copy Bat. He suffered from a nearly identical tragedy Bruce Wayne did, however his was race based, and Michael uses Batman's symbol to dole out brutal justice, while he ironically focuses on race, just as they did. Lobo RoninComicCross.png|As if one genetically altered alien with a penchant for destruction wasn't enough; the universe decided to give us Lobo. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless